His Unspoken Love
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Sakura Is being forced to marry but runs away before anyone notices. When she runs into some trouble who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know it's been a lil minute since I wrote a story but I needed to think of who I wanted to put in my story. Finally it came to me one night. I wanted to write about Sakura. I wanted it to be something good so I decided to put in a twist. I think you will like this story. Well if you don't then...hey what can I say. Anyway, read it and tell me what you think. Here goes!!!!**

**His unspoken love **

Sakura lay in her bed thinking of all the things she had to do. Man was her day going to be busy.

"Sakura-chun_..._you better get a move on or you'll be late. Oh and don't forget we have a meeting with the Hokageat4:00."

" Yes mom" Sakura said now rolling her eyes.

Sakura got up and got ready for her first day as a Jounin and as Tsunade's newest assistant. She was excited, although she was wondering why her family had a meeting with lady Tsunade. She would see her today before 4:00 so why couldn't she talk to her then. Sakura washed her face, brushed her teeth, got a bite to eat , and headed out.

First she met with the three new genin that she would be training. She trained with them from 8:00 am until noon, then she headed to the hospital for medical nin training. Tsunade had her practicing on a corps. She was to bring it back to life. Tsunade stood next to her and watched to make sure she was doing it right.

" Umm...Tsunade-sama?"

" What is it Sakura?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what was so important about this meeting that my entire family has to attend."

"Sakura... this is not the place nor time for that. When that time comes all of your questions will be answered."

Sakura could see that her question made Tsunade uneasy. When that time comes she will find out why. Sakura left the hospital at 2:45pm to meet up with her family so that they could all walk to the Hokage's office together. As they walked she looked at her mom and noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with her.

" Mom...what is this all about?"

There was no answer. Come to to think of it, no one in her family was talking.

' What is going on?' Sakura asked herself

As they approached Tsunade's office Sakura was told to stay in the hall until she was called in. When her family opened the doors to enter she saw that Kiba's family was there as well. As the doors closed she began to hear footsteps. She could see a figure walking in the distance, but could not tell who it was. Just as she was about to ask who it was she heard a bark. She knew then who it was.

"Oh Kiba... it just you"

"Hey Sakura-chan...what are you doing here?"

"My family had a meeting today with Lady Tsunade...I'm guessing your family is meeting about the same thing as well."

" I don't know...I guess they are. They didn't tell me why we had to come here today." Kiba said.

Both Kiba and Sakura stood in silence for the rest of the time that they waited in the hall. Then finally the doors opened.

" Sakura! Kiba!...you may come in now." Shizune said not looking at either of them.

They entered the room and looked at their families, one on either side of the room. Kiba and Sakura walked in and stopped in the center of the room. Tsunade held up a sheet of paper and asked if they knew what it was, knowing that Sakura knew exactly what it was.

" That is a betrothal certificate." Sakura said, but still not getting what that had to do with her.

Tsunade looked at her and then down at the floor sighing. Then she began to explain.

" Nineteen years ago the two families in this room decided to betroth two of their unborn children. When those two turned eighteen they would marry and there would be an alliance and the two families would become one clan. Guess who those two children were?"

Tsunade put the paper on the desk and slid it toward the two standing in front of her. They both walked up and looked. The paper had two blood spots on it, one by each of there names and underneath there names was that of their parents. Kiba fainted and Sakura stood there with her fists balled. She thought to herself.

' No...No...this can't be happening to me.'

She looked over to her family and asked, "What is the meaning of this?" Every member of her family just looked down and said nothing.

" No!...No I won't do it!"

Turning back to Tsunade she asked, "Why?...Is there no other way? Can't you call this off?"

Tsunade just turned herself around in her chair and stared out the window in silence.

" ANSWER ME...DAMN IT! Answer me...please. I just can't marry Kiba." Tears where now running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!!!! There is nothing you, I ,or anyone else can do to change it...so you better get use to it...and pretty damn quick." Tsunade yelled now looking at Sakura.

Sakura fell to her knees in defeat still crying. She looked over at Kiba who was staring at the ceiling mumbling something to himself. His left eye was twitching, but she could still see the tears that threatened to leak out the side of it. Her mother picked her up and they left.

It was 1:00am and everyone in the house was asleep except Sakura. She sat up in her bedroom in the dark staring out the window. By then she had cried so much that no more tears would come out. She just sat there deep in her thoughts.

' How can they do this to me? I can't marry...Kiba, but what can i do to stop it...run away?' That's when it hit her. ' That's it! I'll run away!' With that said Sakura got up and packed as quickly as she could then slipped out her bedroom window.

Before she left Konoha for good she stopped by all her friends bedroom windows to see them for the last time. Sakura had no idea where she was headed but she knew she couldn't stay ran all night and by sun rise she was in the dessert. She continued to walk, but by noon the sun was beginning to get to her. Being in such a rush she forgot the one thing that was the most important. ' water '. As she walked she could feel her legs starting to give out on her and her eye site getting blurry. Five minutes later Sakura fell and passed out.

As she tried to reopen her eyes she could see someones feet standing in front of her. She tried to speak but nothing came out, then she passed out again,but not before feeling someone lift her up.

**Soooo, what do you think? I wanted to leave you in the dark to build the suspense. Who do you think will save Sakura from the brink of death. Do you think it was wise to run away? Should she give Kiba a chance? Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter but I like this story so I wanted to write more on it. Who ever does read it will like it as well. So who do you think saved her? Well you are about to find out. This was a blessing for Sakura...or was it?**

**Oh I don't own Naruto. I just wanted to put that out there**.

Sakura felt as if a soft bed was underneath her so she opened her eyes, but she didn't recognize anything. Looking around she spotted a window and saw that it was night.

" Where am I ?" she asked herself.

" You're in Suna "

Sakura jumped and looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

" who's there? " she asked

As she stared into the darkness. Her eyes widened when Gaara stepped out into the moon light then she gasped.

" I found you passed out in the dessert and brought you here." Gaara said with his eyes closed and his arms folded. Sakura was silent as she thought of the reason she was in the dessert in the first place. He walked closer to her as she sat up on the side of the bed

" I will leave as soon as I'm well rested" she whispered to him.

" NO!"

" W-What?" Sakura asked now looking at Gaara.

" Everything in this dessert is mine and since you are in my dessert...you belong to me as well."

Sakura now stared at Gaara with fear in her eyes. She jumped up grabbing her shoes at the same time and tried to run to the door, but before she could make it she felt something grab her legs. Sand wrapped around her entire body picking her up and carrying her until she was face to face with Gaara.

" Don't do that again Sakura." He was now looking her straight in the eyes.

" Please...G-Gaara...don't do this."

" Begging wont help you...I already told you, you belong to me now." She was now crying.

" I won't hurt you, but if you try to pull something like that again...I will punish you." With that said the sand released Sakura and Gaara left the room. Sakura ran to the bed and buried her face in the pillow. When she heard the door lock she started crying even harder until she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of the door being unlocked. Too afraid of what might happen she just laid there. When she felt a hand touch her arm she tensed and opened her eyes wider.

" Miss...miss? I have to get you ready for breakfast with the Kazekage." the servant said in a soft voice.

Sakura turned over to see the woman smiling at her. That put her at ease a little. The woman grabbed Sakura's hand and she followed her. She led Sakura to a large white room and in the middle of the floor was what looked like a pool full of milk. Sakura looked at the servant for an explanation.

"The tub is full of warm milk for you to bathe in. The Kazekage wants you to have very soft skin." The servant said with a smile.

Sakura was hesitant, but once she looked at her clothes she figured a bath wouldn't hurt. As she walked toward the large sunken tub the servant left and after the other two servants put rose petals in the milk they left as well. She stepped down in to the warm milk and sighed then she started thinking to herself.

'I've got to get out of her...but how? Where would I go? I can't go back to Konoha now...can I? No I wont...I am not marring Kiba. sigh."

She washed her body with the sponge and honey scented body wash that was sitting on the side of the tub. When she finished she sat back and slightly smiled when she noticed that the milk was now in swirls of white and pink then she closed her eyes. Her eyes quickly opened when she heard one of the huge double doors open.

" Miss...it's time for you to get dressed."

Sakura grabbed the huge plush towel next to the tube and stepped out. She led Sakura to another room just across the hall from the one she bathed in. When she entered the room she was amazed. The room was the same size as the one before, but this one was full of clothes. In the middle of the room sat a round ottoman that was surrounded with mirrors. She sat on the ottoman and smiled as the servants began to bring all kinds of different beautiful outfits just for her to choose from.

When Sakura entered the great dining hall she wore a red and gold kimono and a pair of three inch black sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and had two white plastic chopstick in the back that had red ribbons hanging from them. At the end of each ribbon was a single diamond. Gaara was taken aback by how beautiful she was, but he did not show it on the outside. Sakura was told to sit in the seat at the opposite end of the huge table from Gaara.

They ate in silence and at the end of breakfast one of the servants bent down as Gaara whispered something in his ear. Once the servant left Gaara got up and walked out as well. Sakura was escorted back to her room and told by the servant that she was to meet with the Kazekage in the east garden at noon.

When noon came Sakura was escorted to the garden where she saw Gaara standing with his back turned to her. Once she made it to the spot right behind him she stopped and the servants turned and walked away. She stood there for a minute before Gaara turned his head to her slightly and said " come...Sakura"

They walked side by side in silence for most of there time together until Sakura broke the silence.

" Gaara...Why are you doing this?"

" Are you not happy here Sakura?"

"How can I be happy when I'm being held prisoner? Please...just let me go...I promise I wont tell any one about this."

Gaara turned and looked at her. " I can't do that. I've already told you...and I wont tell you again." He leaned closer to her and whispered, "YOU BELONG TO ME!" then he laughed and licked her ear. Sakura gasped while looking at him and before either of them knew anything she had slapped him. He looked up at her still smiling and said, " now you will be punished". Sakura didn't say another word. She just walked away. When she got back to the bedroom she couldn't help but think about what he just said to her. His words repeated in her mind.

" Now you will be punished."

She started to panic. ' What will he do to me? '

For most of the day she thought that every sound she heard near the door was him about to come in and punish her, but it never happened. At 8:00 PM she had dinner with Gaara and once again they ate in silence. After dinner she went back to her room and changed into a gown they had laid out on the bed for her, then she went to bed. Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of the door unlocking and looked at the clock, It was 2:00AM. She sat up in the bed when she saw Gaara and watched as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Gaara...what are you doing in here?"

" You were a bad girl today Sakura. I told you that you would be punished."

" W-What are you gonna do to me?" she asked in fear.

Gaara didn't say a word as she noticed him moving his hands. Sakura felt her body being surrounded by sand and her gown being pulled off. She screamed but her mouth was covered with sand so no one could hear her. Once the gown was off the sand went away. The only remaining sand was holding her feet and arms and covering her mouth. Gaara walked closer to her and said,

" if you promise not to scream, I'll uncover your mouth." Still crying Sakura could only nod her head in agreement. She finally felt the sand move from her mouth and sighed then she looked, only to be shocked, and noticed that Gaara had taken his shirt off.

Her eye's where wide, but still she did not scream. She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful body. His abs were very muscular and he had a chest that would drive any woman crazy. Try as she may, she just couldn't look away. He came closer to her and laid on top of her.

" Gaara...please...don't do this to me." she was starting to cry even harder.

" But I'm enjoying myself Sakura. Why would I stop now?" He whispered in her ear

" Please...Please don't rape me Gaara. I-I'll do anything...just don't do this." Gaara looked at her with a frown.

" Rape you? " He asked then licked the side of her face and bit her hard on her neck. He didn't draw blood but he did leave a bruise. She closed her eye's tight and held her breath to try and keep from screaming. He trailed his tongue up to her ear and began to speak in a whisper.

" You are not worth the time or effort it would take to rape you. I wouldn't give you that pleasure because you are pathetic." He got up and looked at her while he picked up his shirt and said

" I will tell you this though...when we do make love for the first time it wont be forced." he then smiled at her slightly and walked toward the door,but before he walked out he turned back to her and began to speak again.

" You will come to me...in your time of need." With that said, he was gone. Sakura laid in the bed with her face covered with tears then she finally put her gown back on and cried to sleep yet again.

**Alright sooo...what did you think? Is Gaara a dream come true or is he a nightmare? Things are just starting to get good so keep reading to see what will happen in the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok i just want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorite. THANK YOU ALL!!!!! So now this is the next chapter in this story. Now you get to see what's up with Gaara. Oh and there might be lemons hehehe...but you never know. You just have to read and find out!!!!! Oh and another thing...I don't own Naruto.**

The next day things started out just as they did the day before. Everything was normal in a sense. She ate breakfast with Gaara and spent some time with him in the village just walking around then after dinner she went to bed. At 2:00AM Gaara entered her room once again.

"Gaara please...I did nothing wrong today...I didn't try to run away. please...just leave me alone."

" I never finished punishing you from yesterday."

The truth was that he just wanted to be there...in her room...with her. He had been lusting over her since forever, but her could; no wouldn't tell her that.

" stand up and take off your clothes. "

she just stared at him with fear in her eyes, but didn't move.

" I said take them off now Sakura!!" He yelled

She jumped and stood quickly. Looking at the floor and crying she slowly took off all her clothes.

" Now...lay on the bed." he said with an evil grin on his face.

Slowly she walked to the bed and laid on it. Once again he removed his shirt and walked over to her, but this time he sat up on the side of the bed. With the same evil grin on his face he rubbed the side of her face down to her neck and on to her collar bone. On the outside he was emotionless but on the inside his heart was racing. After staring at her and feeling her body shaking in fear he decided to get on top of her. He leaned in close to her and whispered, " I hope you're ready." he then started to laugh. After he said that he grabbed her nipples and started to squeeze them hard. she screamed out in pain but her scream was muffled when one of his hands quickly came up and covered her mouth. Once she tried to calm down a bit he let her other nipple go. He slid his body down hers until his face was right in front of her naval. He slid both his hands under her body and grabbed her butt starting to squeeze on it hard. He could tell that it hurt but she did not cry out.

He wanted to hear her cries of pain, but this wasn't enough so then he bit her on the side of her stomach. That's when he was rewarded. She screamed and cried even harder.

" GAARA!!!...stop it... it hurts...please." At this point she was starting to feel a little light headed from all the pain and the screaming.

He stopped and looked at her with a slight grin and an evil stare and simply said " No." He slid further down and let her butt go only to grab one of her legs. He sat up and began to nip at her inner thigh. He was now so close to her womanhood that she could feel his warm breath on it. That's when her noticed that her thighs were wet. He just smiled because he knew that he was starting to get to her, then he bit her really hard and once again she screamed.

" Gaara!!!...please!!!...Stop!!!"

He let go, looked at her, and smiled. " I don't think that's what you really want me to do. From what I see...you're really enjoying this." then he lightly licked her inner thigh very very close to her womanhood tasting her juices. When she felt his warm tongue touch her skin she fainted. When regained her consciousness her eyes remained closed because she could feel that Gaara was still in her bed. He wasn't on top of her any more though, but he was right next to her. She could feel him breathing on her neck and his hand gently caressing her cheek, then she heard him say something totally mind blowing.

" I love you Sakura...but I know you could never love a monster...like me." then she felt him get up and leave.

Sakura's eyes opened when she heard the door lock. " Gaara...loves me?" she whispered to her self. She was afraid of this, but some part of her deep down inside was...happy some one loved her. The next four weeks went by fairly well, other than the fact that Gaara Came into her room every night. To be honest though she was use to it...and kinda starting to enjoy it. That time when he bit her on her inner thigh she wasn't enjoying it but her body was and she just couldn't control that, but now it was different. She didn't really fear him anymore. Just when she was starting to like it he stopped. He had some ninja to escort her any where she wanted in the village as long as they didn't let her escape. Even though she hadn't tried or even wanted to escape in three weeks they still watched her every move. All she wanted and could think about was Gaara for some reason. She thought a lot about what he said that night when thought she couldn't hear him.

She really wanted to see him..."but how?" she thought to herself. " I got it...maybe if I act bad today then he'll come to my room tonight."

Sakura did everything in her willpower to act up and be bad so they would tell Gaara. She even made an attempt to escape, but had no such luck. That night Gaara never showed up. She was upset, but she didn't know why. Why would she want him to come in her room any why? It's not like she liked him or anything...right? Two more weeks passed and she only saw Gaara at dinner once and the rest of her time she spent alone. By now they had stopped locking the door because she no longer tried to leave. She just wanted to see Gaara more. That night was the first night she had left her room without an escort of some sort. It was 2:00 AM and she was walking around this building in search of Gaara. After walking around for 15 minutes she was just about to give up until she saw a sign above two huge doors that said Kazekage. She walked up to them and carefully opened one of the doors trying not to make too much noise.

She walked into the room and could see the outline of a huge bed in the middle of the floor. She slowly walked to the bed, but to her surprise it was empty, then out of nowhere she feels someone breathing on her neck.

" What are you doing in here?"

" G-Gaara...I was just...well I...why haven't you been to see me lately?

Gaara didn't answer. He just stood there with a slight smile on his face so she continued.

" I'm so lonely when I sit in my room and it's so boring being with those ninja you have following be everywhere."

"Why would you want my company? Isn't that all the company you need?" Gaara asked.

" But I've...I've missed you Gaara. I'm not sure why...but I do."

He just stood there without saying a word.

She turned to face him and nuzzled her nose against his chin and whispered, "I...I need you Gaara." Then she slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Gaara just looked straight forward as if he was looking right through her and said, "Sakura...put your clothes back on." She gasped then grabbed her gown and put it back on. She was ashamed at what she had just done and on top of that she had gotten rejected. She felt so stupid.

" I must look like a fool right now huh? " she said as she sat on the side of his bed.

" No Sakura...you don't look like a fool."

" You don't have to say that to spare my feelings."

" It's just the truth. I would never make love to a woman who isn't mine of her own will. You don't love me sakura...you are just in need of a man's touch. You should be in love with the man that takes your innocence. You don't love me so why and you trying to give your innocence to me?"

Sakura sat in silence. She just couldn't answer that. Not yet anyway. If he had been looking down at her he would have seen the grin on her face, but he didn't.

" Go to bed Sakura. " he said then turned and stared out the window.

As she left she was disappointed, but the bulge in his pants let her know that she wasn't the only one in need, so this wasn't a complete let down.

**So does this answer any of your questions? Well I hope so. There is one more chapter left so stay tuned. Oh and please review. It would make me soooooo happy!! hehehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is the next chapter. I am updating as fast as possible. Some things where changed so that's why it took so long. This is just a warning...It's gonna have a little lemon in so if you don't like that or don't need to read it then STOP reading now. I don't know if I want this to be the end or not but I will let you be the judge of that. Let me know if you want more. Well I'm just gonna shut up and let you read now so...bye!!! Oh...Hey, Hey one more thing thing I will leave you alone. I don't own Naruto because if I did...Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto would all be in love with me...hehehe bye!!!!**

Six months have passed since the night Sakura went into Gaara's bedroom. Sakura and Gaara had been spending a lot of time together lately and they even trained together from time to time. Lately Sakura had been waking up in a happy mood. Her life was good and she was happy, but she still felt empty inside. Over the short time that she been there she had grown to love Gaara and the time that they spent together, but...well she was only human. Even though she was a virgin she could feel the erg to well...RAPE Gaara. She wanted him so bad that she would get wet just by looking at him. She didn't know how much longer she could take his "punishments" at night with out going crazy.

The day went on as it would every other day. She spent a little time with Gaara but that was it. After dinner they went their separate ways. That night Sakura tried to sleep by she just couldn't. She tossed and turned all night, but she just couldn't take it any more. She slid her hand into her panties and gasped at how wet she was just at the thought of him. She let out a soft moan as she began to touche that oh so very sensitive part of herself. She moved her hand around gaining a vary good sensation. She could feel herself getting ready to release as his name escaped her lips, but she never got a chance to get it. When she heard her door opening she stopped and when she saw that it was Gaara walking in she snatched her hand out of her panties.

She was about to ask him what he was doing in her room until she saw him remove his shirt. When she saw his beautiful skin in the moon light she forgot what she was about to say. Gaara laid on top of her and stared her in the eyes. Leaning in closer to her he did something to her that she never thought would happen. He kissed her! She was in shock at first, but soon she returned his kiss. He had the softest lips that she had ever felt. They were like two warm marshmallows. And his tongue...OH GOD his tongue. It was so sweet in her mouth, almost like honey. She could have kissed him forever. Just when she started to ignore the need to breath he lifted his head and broke their kiss.

" Sakura I haven't been fair to you. I know your body is in need...I want to help you...I want to please you some how."

With that said, he lifted her hand and started sucking on the very fingers she was just pleasuring herself with. Her eyes started to close as he slid his body down hers. Her eyes quickly reopened and she gasped when she felt his tongue " there!" It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt in he life. This was the first time anyone had ever done anything like this to her. She arched her back and grabbed his hair. With every moment she came closer to her climax. ( he was loving every moment of it.especially when she pulled his hair)

" G-Gaara...uhh...OH GOD GAARA...I'm about to...OH FFFUCK!!!

She lay in bed with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath as she felt Gaara sit up. She sat up and looked at him with a smile. Staring at him passionately she kissed, then she put her hand on his pants. When she began to unzip them he stopped her.

" I...I can't. At least not yet...when that time comes it will be perfect...but not now."

He kissed her once more then got up and left her room. She sat there in shock for a moment then she laid back and smiled as what just happened a moment ago replayed in her mind. She smiled until her face hurt then she fell asleep. A week later things went back to normal. Sakura got up and went about her normal early morning routine. She got ready to go to breakfast with Gaara but the location was different so she was a little late getting there.

Once she found Gaara in the Garden they ate breakfast in silence. Once he was finished he stood up then walked to her and sat a plate with a napkin on it down in front of her then turned and walked a few feet away. Sakura removed the napkin from the plate and gasped.

" So?" he asked with his back still turned to her.

She put the ring on her finger as she got up from the table and ran to him wrapping her arms around him from the back.

" I...Gaara...yes...yes I'll marry you!!"

He stood there with a slight smile on his face as every one in the the building pored out cheering and clapping for them. Everyone was happy that their Kazekage was getting married.

Now standing in his office and staring out his window Gaara was content.

" Garra?"

He turned his head to her slightly but said nothing

" I-I want my friends and family to attend our wedding...is that possible?"

" Fine"

"YAY! hehehe"

They set their wedding date for five months away, but for now they had to go to Konoha to announce their engagement. She was very nervous about returning, but since he had already sent a ninja to Konoha to announce that he would arrive in three days she had no time to be nervous.

" Gaara?"

" What is it Sakura?"

" I-I need to tell you something. The reason I...w-when you found me...I...was running away from Konoha." she said now looking at the floor. He was silent for a moment while still looking out the window then he said,

" I know."

" Huh...b-but how?

" I knew all about your engagement...even before you did."

"what?"

" Ever since I became the kazekage I've had my ninja watch you and gather information on you."

" So...you knew...that I was keeping this from you...but you still wanted to marry me? Why?"

" Why would I let what is mine...get away...only to be given to that MUTT? Then I would've had to kill him... I had to keep you here with me...forever."

Sakura walked up behind Gaara, wrapped her arms around him, smiled, then said

" I think I detected a hint of jealousy in my Gaara. I knew you weren't as cold hearted as people thought."

She walked in front of him grabbing his arms and put them around her waist. She snuggled up against his chest then sighed and said to him what he always wanted to hear come out of her mouth.

" I love you so much Gaara. "

Still not sure how to say it to her back (at least when she's awake) he just held her tighter and closed his eyes with his chin on the top of her head.

Three days later three chuunin stood at the main gates of Konoha as a carriage with a sand village symbol on the front approached. Once it reached the shinobi it came to a stop. Gaara stepped out and greeted three of his close friend from Konoha. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto all bowed to him, but he walked up to each and shook their hand. Once he did that they all relaxed and naruto became his normal self.

" Hey Gaara whatcha been up to? It's been a long time since you visited."

Before he could answer Naruto Shikamaru cut in. " Our orders were to escort you to the Hokage's office immediately upon your arrival."

" Yes...we have an important announcement to make."

" We? " naruto asked himself

" You are being accompanied by someone I take it? " Shikamaru asked

Gaara lifted his hand into the carriage and it was taken by another. Judging by the feminine hand the three shanobi saw there was no doubt that this was for an engagement. The woman had on a hat of some sort with a long white sheet over it to keep her identity hidden. Neji did not use his byakugan to see who it was. Being born into a noble clan it is only natural that he know the customs of other villages. It is customary in the sand village for a newly engaged woman's identity to be kept a secret until the engagement is announced.

The three shanobi escorted the kazikage and his guest to the hokage's office and left. Once the door was closed Tsunade began speaking.

" So what is the reason for this sudden and unexpected visit...Gaara-sama?"

" I am here to announce my engagement. I also want to invite you and some other people to the wedding."

Tsunade stood up and walked to Gaara. " On behalf of Konoha I would like to say...Congratulations Kazekage-sama! We would be honored to attend." Tsunade smiled at him . Shizune stepped forward and asked. " Now that it is official and announced that you are indeed engaged...may we see you bride?"

Gaara aware of his village's customs did not hesitate. He stood in front of his bride and slowly lifted the white cloth up revealing her face. Both Tsunade and shizune gasped and Shizune took one step back when they saw Sakura's face.

" What is the meaning of this Gaara-sama? "

Gaara just stood there without a word.

" Is this some kind of a joke? What did you do to Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she walked back to her desk and sat in her chair.

" So did you...kidnap Sakura?! Are you forcing her into this marriage?!!! ...Sakura there is no need to be afraid...we wont let anythi..."

Sakura cut Shizune off. " He did no such thing!!" Sakura yelled then looked down. " I-I wasn't kidnapped...he saved me when I ran away from Konoha."

" What...why Sakura?" Tsunade asked but already knew the answer

" Because I had no choice. I didn't want to get married."

" but you choose to now? Was Kiba not good enough for you?"

" That's just it ..." I" choose to. There is nothing wrong with Kiba, but I wanted to marry the man of my choice...not be forced to marry a man that was chosen for me."

" You could have grown to like him...maybe in time even love him, but yet you do something so selfish and stupid as run away. What if Gaara wasn't there to save you? Did you ever once stop to consider Kiba's feelings?"

" I did consider Kiba's feelings. He had been in love with one Hyuuga Hinata and just a day before that meeting he had finally asked her out and she accepted. His heart would have never belonged to me. Even after a long time I don't think that I would have ever loved him either. You can never really love a person if you are forced to." Sakura looked over to Gaara and smiled then said. " As for your first question...at the time I didn't know if I would have died or not...but now I know that even if I hadn't run away...this would have still been my husband...and he would have saved me no matter what." When she finished talking she took her eye's off of Gaara and looked over to lady Tsunade.

"...I see...and this...this is what you want? You really chose to marry him? There was no force involved?"

Sakura looked back at Gaara and blushed before answering, " This is in fact what I want! I love Gaara-san! Nothing has happened to me that wasn't...Great!" Gaara stood there with his arms folded looking forward staring at Tsunade and she could swear she saw a slight grin come to his lips at Sakura's last statement.

" Then it is settled!" Tsunade got the old betrothal certificate out of her desk and tore it in half. " Congratulations...Sakura!"

" Thank you...Lady Tsunade! " Sakura and Gaara turned to leave and as they did Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and they walked out.

**Alright there you have it. Did you see that coming? I was thinking about adding another chapter to it when she stays in Konoha for a while to talk to her family and tell all her friends about the wedding. She would also so Kiba for the first time as well. I am starting on a new story with Hinata and Kiba so this might just be the end for this one. Let me know how you liked it. Bye!!!**


End file.
